


Vid: Being From Gotham Means Never Having To Say You're Sorry

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Project Birdsong [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Red Hood tribute. Am I filling you with doubt that I am who you thought?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Project Birdsong is an ongoing series of Robin vids that was originally supposed to be posted for DCU Bang 2016 but is, uh, considerably delayed. 
> 
> Full tracklist [here.](http://8tracks.com/guenever/project-birdsong/)


End file.
